I Dare You
by xander1girl
Summary: While in New York for nationals, Rachel and Quinn have sleeping arrangement issues that lead to goating from the other girls and awkward situations.


"Quinn sweetie...your hogging the bed." Rachel spoke softly, one hand on the blonde's shoulder shaking her lightly. Quinn replied by grumbling softly and pulling away from her -sadly not enough to give Rachel any room on the bed. Rachel pouted a little and tried again, leaning down so her mouth was right next to the other girl's ear. "Quinn can you move over a little please?" Rachel frowned and grumped as Quinn made no attempt to move or even stir a little at her words.

"Just push her ass over already." Santana said with an eye roll from her position on the opposite bed "She's asleep she's not going to notice any shove you could give her. If it were me, I'd push her ass right over the other side..." she shrugged The other girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'd just tackle her..." Lauren chimed in "Put her in a choke hold that'd wake her up, and teach her not to mess with me."

Rachel frowned at the other girl "I thought you and Quinn were over the whole rivalry thing after Prom?" She asked

Lauren shrugged "Fabray and I are cool but no one messes with my sleeps."

"Just roll her over Rachel." Mercedes suggested with a sigh "It's not like she's the heaviest girl in the world I could roll her over with my pinky she weighs like 90 pounds soaking wet..."

"I just don't want to wake her up..." Rachel replied, looking back at the sleeping blonde "She looks so peaceful..." She cocked her head to the side and watched Quinn sleeping soundly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You should give Quinn lady kisses." Brittany suggested out of the blue, up until that point Rachel wasn't even sure the girl had been awake or at least paying attention she figured she was lost in her own little world as she usually was. "That always wakes me up when I accidentally fall asleep at Santana's house..."

Santana shot her a look but honestly Rachel missed it, her attention was still on Quinn's peaceful sleeping form. Brittany had a point, there wasn't anything that would wake Quinn up and make her move faster than another girl kissing her, especially if that other girl was Rachel and Rachel had put it in her new 'to-do before I graduate' to have her first lesbian kiss, what better time than now?

"Yeah Berry, why don't you pucker up and give Quinn a big ol' kiss..." Santana teased with a sly smirk "_I dare you_."

The other girls nodded in unison and watched her intently, Rachel had already made up her mind but she would let them believe they had convinced her, it may come in handy later if/when Quinn tried to murder her. So, she kneeled down so she could be closer to Quinn's face, licked her lips and swallowed hard before she leaned in and kissed Quinn softly it felt...different, softer than the boys she had kissed, not like she had a ton of experience in that field either but still. Quinn's lips weren't dry or chapped, they were smooth, soft and kinda tasted a little like strawberries. Quinn moaned softly in the bed and shifted a little but still did not wake.

Santana shook her head "Come on midget your not kissing your grandma goodbye kiss like that won't wake anyone..."

"Pretend she's sleeping beauty!" Brittany suggested "And you're the handsome prince you have to really kiss her otherwise she will sleep forever..."

"Yeah and none of us will ever get any sleep." Lauren complained, putting her pillow over her head

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, looking back and Quinn and swallowing hard before she leaned in for try two this time letting her lips linger a little longer on the former cheerio's, she thought about trying tongue but before she had a chance, Quinn sat up suddenly and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde demanded, wiping her mouth with her arm and giving Rachel her most disgusted look possible.

Rachel glanced behind her for support from the other girls, only to find them all "fast asleep" in their own beds, oddly in the positions they had just been sitting in, it looked like they had all been massacred and fell right where they had been shot only, without the blood. She sighed heavily and turned back to Quinn, swallowing once more. "I...was just trying..."

"To molest me as I slept?" Quinn asked angrily, getting up from the bed and taking one of it's many blankets and the pillow she had been sleeping on before Rachel's intrusion with her. "You can _have_ the bed Rachel, I am _not_ sleeping with you..." She moved to a small chair a few feet from the bed and crawled up into it, curling herself into a ball and avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel sighed and moved onto the bed which, she noted that since the other girls were pretending to be asleep was all hers and grabbed her notebook, intent on getting some kind of song written before she went to sleep only, whenever she tried to write something, her eyes would always seem to float to Quinn sleeping in that chair not far from her, her mind stuck on that kiss.


End file.
